1. Field
Disclosed herein is a vehicle seat which can exert a function of absorbing any volatile substances in an interior of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there has been proposed a vehicle seat provided with a sheet of a nonwoven fabric to which a chemical reactive deodorant including a deodorant oxidation-decomposing is applied and which can therefore exert a function of deodorizing unpleasant odor components caused by such as the sweat smell of a passenger, the smell of tobacco smoke, or the like (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei. 10-327980). The nonwoven fabric sheet with the function of deodorizing is employed as a covering member for a seat cushion of the vehicle seat and provided so as to cover a lower portion of the seat cushion.
In the conventional vehicle seat, there is a possibility that the deodorant will be peeled off from the nonwoven fabric sheet, resulting in losing the deodorizing function. In addition, areas of the nonwoven fabric sheet from which the deodorant is peeled off are exposed as dirty areas, resulting in detracting from the appearance of the vehicle seat.